


Why Oliver, why did you do that

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Arrow Summer Rewatch 2015: Week FIFTEEN</p>
<p>Challenge 1. Writing a missing Olicity moment that might have happened when they were in Central City during Flash 1x08.</p>
<p>Felicity talks to Oliver after he shot Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Oliver, why did you do that

“Why Oliver? Why did you do that?”

“What?” Oliver really didn’t know what Felicity was talking about.

“Why did you shoot Barry?”

“Oh… Don’t worry, Felicity, he’s okay. He heals fast. You told me that.”

That didn’t answer her question.

“So? Why did you do it?”

What could he say? He wanted to shoot Barry since he got into her life. That he liked the kid but the time she had spent, away from him, in Central City at Barry’s bedside still give him nightmares. That when Felicity and Barry were together, talking, he felt left out, a world apart from her, and that pained him more than he ever expected it would. That he needed to hurt someone she cared about for he was loosing her and it was killing him inside. It could have either been Barry or Ray; Barry was the only one who could take it and survive. Everything was true but he couldn’t tell her any of it. This wasn’t him, and it was unfair to her if he did tell her. He made the decision to give her up, to not be with her, she had every right to move one with her life paying no mind to him or his feelings. So he answer the only way it assured him a clear get away.

“It was your idea Felicity.” he stated matter-of-factually. 

She gasped. “I wasn’t serious. And that was over a year ago.”

“Your idea.” he pointed at her “and, if I remember correctly, I did warn you both I was considering it.”

He was right. Felicity remembered he did told them he was considering it but she really thought he was kidding.

Oliver couldn’t bare seeing Felicity expression turning glum as she started to blame herself, so he place his hand on her shoulder and reassure her.

“I only did it because I knew he wouldn’t be hurt. I know you like the kid, Felicity, I would never hurt him.”

She looked up and their eyes locked. She could see a flick of pain inside his eyes and she felt tears pricking on her’s.

She wanted to rest her head on his shoulder so badly it physically hurt. She wanted to hold him and breath the air just right there, right where his chest and his neck came together. Why didn’t he let her? Why didn’t he let her help make it better? She needed him so much.


End file.
